


Красный

by bfcure



Series: История Либертины [3]
Category: Mylène Farmer - Freeform, Pourvu qu'elles soient douces (clip)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Memories, Murder, Or should I say clipfic?, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Либертина размышляет о красном цвете. И смерти.
Relationships: Libertine & Her Rival
Series: История Либертины [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967782





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по музыкальному клипу; исторические неточности.  
> Действие 17-минутного клипа-минифильма происходит в августе 1757 года (времена Семилетней войны); сюжетно он является прямым продолжением клипа «Libertine».
> 
> Написано на Горетобер 24.10.2020 — Перерезанная глотка, истечение кровью

Красный завораживал и отталкивал одновременно. Наверное, из-за того, что для Либертины он был прежде всего цветом крови, а её она повидала немало.

По-хорошему, она должна была истечь ею. Но ей повезло. Причём не один раз, а целых два. 

Филипп посадил её в седло впереди себя, и потом, когда в них начали стрелять, его тело послужило Либертине защитой, как бы цинично это ни звучало. Серьёзных ран она не получила. А отряд англичан появился рядом с полем на удивление вовремя, и Либертина не успела потерять много крови.

В тот день, когда англичан уничтожили французы, ей тоже пришлось убить. Штык вошёл в грудь Софи со странным хлюпающим звуком, и Либертине показалось, что такому исходу удивились они обе.

Круг замкнулся. 

Возлюбленный Софи вызвал Либертину на дуэль. Отказаться она не могла. Она и так ходила по тонкому льду — мужской костюм, выигрыши в карты и самоуверенность, несвойственную женщинам, вынужденным продавать свою любовь, простили бы лишь победительнице. Проиграв, Либертина потеряла бы всё.

Поэтому, когда прозвучал роковой выстрел, после Либертину не мучили угрызения совести. 

Софи и преданные её люди расстреляли Филиппа. Либертина чудом осталась в живых, и Софи явно не чувствовала себя отомщённой. Она спустила курок, и пуля попала капитану Алеку Паркеру в спину. Либертина понимала: Софи не успокоится, пока не расправится с ней.

Выбор не отличался сложностью: или она, или Софи. Желание жить взяло вверх.

Сейчас Либертина думала, что Софи возненавидела её ещё до дуэли.

Кладовая в «доме удовольствий» находилась в конце коридора, по обеим сторонам которого располагались спальни. Туда девушки приводили клиентов. Чтобы взять вино, сыр или фрукты, нужно было спуститься на три ступеньки вниз.

Либертина не помнила, что ей понадобилось в кладовой. Вероятно, вино и виноград? Она взялась за ручку двери и вдруг услышала полузадушенный хрип.

Либертина обернулась. Мужчина в чёрном костюме, без парика и белил, оседал на пол. Его горло перечёркивала широкая алая полоса. Позади него стояла Софи в тёмно-красном платье, с окровавленным ножом в руке.

Либертина прошмыгнула в кладовую и привалилась к двери спиной. Она молилась, чтобы Софи её не заметила. Очевидно, её молитва не была услышана — с той ночи полный злобы взгляд её просто преследовал.

Либертина не была наивной. Она не верила, что со смертью Софи её испытания закончились. Однако она дала себе клятву — больше ничья кровь не обагрит её рук.

До Парижа оставалось около двух недель пути.

Возможно, там ей повезёт в третий раз.


End file.
